UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 10
This is issue 10 of UFSW Member Apocalypse. This is the finale of Arc 1. This issue is WalkerMage102-Centric. Issue 10 Great, right now I’m stuck in the station with Fitz while downstairs everyone else is trying to hold the doors to the oncoming zombies. Gerard went on his own and we have no idea where Lee, Kaffe, and KuT could be. “We have got to do something now.” Fitz said. I agreed with him. “Yeah, you want to go try and find Lee, Kaffe, and KuT? TRhey should have been back by now.” I said. “Yeah, I guess.” Fitz said nervously. “Follow me.” I said as we ran down the stairs to the others. Some of the zombies were starting to barge in. “We have to find Lee, Kaffe, and KuT!” I yelled to Infected. “Okay, go! We’ll hold them off!” Infected yelled as Dixon ran toward us. “I’m coming to help.” He yelled as I nodded and Fitz and Dixon ran behind me, following me down into the lower cell block. “I think they went down here!” I say as I stab a zombie with my pocket knife. “Holy shit, a bunch of zombies are over there!” Dixon yells as he points to a threshold with a busted down door and about fifteen zombies all crowding around one cell. “Help!!!!” We hear Lee yell from inside the cell. “Fuck, he’s trapped inside there, come on!” I shouted to Dixon and Fitz. Some of the zombies took notice of us and started to shamble over to us. Fitz shot one while Dixon stomped repeatedly on one’s head. Soon most of the zombies were cleared out, and we ran to the cell. We unlocked it with the key on the ground and Fitz help Lee walk out. “My leg is still fucked.” Lee said as I nodded. “Do you know where Kaffe and KuT went?” I asked him. “I woke up in the cell right when I saw Kaffe and KuT get out from that window to the roof.” Lee replied pointing up to the roof. “Okay, we have to find them. Fitz, take him back to the others and tell them me and Dixon are going to find Kaffe and KuT.” I said as Fitz nodded. “Lets go.” I told Dixon as we climbed to the roof. “Shit it doesn’t look like they’re here.” Dixon said sighing. “Hm, maybe they jumped off onto the ground and went running. They couldn’t have gotten far, come on.” I said as we both got to the ground safely and started to run off in the suburb area. We stopped to take a break near a house with a small bench, until we heard voices and shouting. “What’s that?” I ask as Dixon creeps quietly to a back window of the house where the noise is coming from. “You killed him?! Where the fuck is KuT then?!” A voice shouted. The back window looked like it had been broken. “That sounds like Gerard.” I whispered to Dixon as he nodded. We got out pistols ready and then climbed up and through the window, where we saw Gerard pointing his rifle at a woman with short hair and a black man with a mustache. “Mage? Dixon?” Gerard said as he looked at us for a second. I could tell he was a little bit angry that we were here. All three of us didn’t even notice that the woman was diving for the pistol on the floor. “Shit!” Dixon yelled as all three of us dove for cover while the woman shot some bullets. “Come on upstairs, AJ!” The black man yelled at the woman, apparently named AJ. Both of them ran upstairs as me, Dixon, and Gerard followed them up. “Fuck you!” Gerard yelled as he tackled the black man to the ground. AJ fired some shots at me and Dixon but missed as we got down. I saw the black man punch Gerard in the mouth and try to take the rifle from him, so I acted fast. I dove to the ground in the middle of their wrestle. I elbowed the black man in the face and ripped the rifle out of his hand. I quickly crawled away and stood up, taking aim at AJ. She already had her pistol aimed at me, but I had my rifle aimed at her. “Warfare, stop!” AJ yelled to the black man. The black man named Warfare stood up scowling at Gerard. “We just want our friends Kaffe and KuT.” I said to them. “Then fucking take them.” Warfare said as he opened up the door behind him and AJ. Inside of the room was KuT with a gag in his mouth. Warfare pulled it off and pushed KuT to me. “Where the fuck is Kaffe?!” I said, btu then I saw the pool of blood around Kaffe’s body, a gunshot wound right in his head. “Shit…” Dixon said as my eyes started to water. “I killed him…” Warfare said. I looked angrily at Warfare. Before I could say anything else, I heard Gerard say “Fuck this.” And then charge right at AJ and Warfare. AJ lost hold of the gun and it dropped to the floor. “Get KuT out of here!” I yelled as Dixon nodded and helped KuT down the stairs and out of the house. Then, before I could think of anything else, I charged at the fight. I was repeatedly punched in the face and all over the body. I just let the anger of Kaffe’s death consume me, I just couldn’t believe that he was gone. Eventually Gerard got ahold of the gun that AJ had dropped, and he pointed it at Warfare, firing. “Shit!” Warfare yelled as the bullet grazed his side. AJ came up and punched Gerard hard in the face before ripping the gun out of his hands. Gerard fell to the ground as AJ back up and pointed the gun at me, taking some deep breaths. Tears were coming out of my eyes from the pain and sadness. “Don’t come near me.” She said, but I just ignored her. I charged at her, but she pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting me in the abdomen. I immediately fell to the ground in major and searing pain. The rest was so blurry and confusing. I saw Gerard painfully get up and continue to fight AJ and Warfare until started to black out. I was still coughing up blood when Gerard was carrying me downstairs and Dutch and Crosider charged up the stairs at AJ and Warfare. I didn’t know how they got here, but Infected probably sent them due to me and Dixon taking too long to get back. “I can’t believe-I’m fucking-saving you.” Gerard grunted as he brought me outside. It looked like Daryl and Raxel were also there too.” “You’re going to be okay.” Raxel said as I blacked out. When I woke back up, I was greeted with the pain of my gunshot wound. My abdomen was wrapped thoroughly in bandages, and Daryl was keeping pressure on it. “Mage is awake!” Daryl yelled as Infected ran over. “Mage, you okay?” Infected asked, kneeling down next to me. “N-never better.” I said jokingly between coughs. I looked to my side and saw Dutchman and KuT guarding Warfare and AJ by a tree. Warfare and AJ both had many bruises on themselves, and it looked like we had won the fight against them. “We’re still deciding what to do with them.” Infected said. I nodded. I soon realized that everyone was here, even Gerard. “We-we all made it?” I asked hopefully. “Yup, it wasn’t easy, but we did.” Infected said with a bright smile. “Hey Infected, what now?” Lee asked as he limped over. “Well, we could use this house to stay in until Mage gets better.” Infected replied. Lee nodded and smiled at me, and I smiled back. I couldn’t believe we had gotten this lucky, that only one person had died, which was sadly Kaffe. But I knew that we wouldn’t get as lucky next time something like this happened, and we had to be a lot more cautious. Deaths *None Category:Issues Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse